hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Had a Dream...
Hello people! :D This is a Hunger Games Fanfiction written by me (Dago). It was based off of a dream I had last night. Throughout the story, I'll try to explain the weird things that happen and how I'm not really an evil murderer D: Annnyyywaay... Here goes! It might be crappy but oh well. Enjoy :) (Oh PS the games are completely different than the normal games... you'll see...) Chapter 1 8 Tributes. That's how many children will be thrown into the games. In random order we are sent into it, one by one, to find somewhere to hide. The arena is relatively small, but it changes every time. We are all in the same room, standing in the same room, all on our golden plates. There is one tv that shows the arena from above. On the screen, there is a timer, counting down from five minutes to zero. Once it hits zero, one of us will be thrown into the games and sent on our way, followed by one minute intervals between each launching. Being the first one to be sent in is a major advantage, as you can immediately steal all the supplies and run. The only problem is, you are watched by the rest of the tributes as they wait to go in after. Being the last lets you know where everyone is, but you will have nothing to salvage. You are also most likely to survive the blood bath. I glance around me, staring at my fellow tributes. The largest, a large dark skinned man with a ruthless look in his eyes is right beside me (Thresh). To the right, a pretty girl with long, dark hair and chocolate brown eyes (Maddie). A tall boy with curly dirty blonde hair looks around nervously (Tristan), while a small, plump little girl with hispanic features struggles to stop crying (Rue). There is a third girl with platinum hair and an athletic build(Kelly), staring intently at the boy next to her, who is picking his nose(Aaron). And finally, a cute girl with tan skin and dark hair, standing calmly and avoiding eye contact from everyone else(Ella). There is one minute left as the time ticks by. I stare at the arena, trying to memorize what I see. There is a large house, a concrete drive way which leads into vegetation. There is a large garden with thick trees next to the pool, and a dark dirt alleyway behind the house. Hills of grass and occasional bushes slope down from the house, and a train is parked at the bottom. I don't know where we are to start, or what the inside of the house looks like, but all I know is I'm deathly afraid of being picked after the large black tribute. (NO IM NOT RACIST) Suddenly, there is a loud gong sound, and a beam of light sprouts out beside me. The man is taken underground, and a burst of fear courses through my veins. I eagerly watch the tv as the camera is pointed inside the front door. Thresh is elevated onto the ground and runs across the granite entryway to find something useful. He knows that whoever come's next is watching him, so he quietly walks through the house with his single minute of solitude. There is a large living room with comfy couches and a tv that doesn't work. The kitchen is relatively normal, but he doesn't have time to go much further. Any second, the econd tribute could be sent forward. There is a ding, and Rue is pulled underground. I have a moment of sympathy for her, but I keep my eyes glued to the screen. In the time she is underground, Thresh runs to the door with a shovel he found in the closet, and just as Rue pops onto the ground, she is knocked in the head with a shovel. I cringe as she her scream is muffled by the shovel. She is thrown to the ground, but starts to crawl away in determination. He ckicks her side, and starts to repeatedly hit her, blood caking hte shovel and her body, I watch as she goes limp, and he kicks her down a flight of stairs that lead to the basement. The brutality of this mean is almost inhuman. I hope someone kills him before I have to go in. TBC Category:Story chapters